Los cuatro elementos
by vxiceofoblivion
Summary: Veinticuatro años después de la segunda guerra mágica, una nueva generación se ve obligada a iniciar una búsqueda llena de aventuras y peligros con el fin de proteger el equilibrio que el mundo mágico ha conseguido establecer luego de los años oscuros, sin saber que más de una vida podría estar en juego…
1. LUCY

**¡Hola! Les traigo lo que vendría a ser mi primera historia. Elegí la tercera generación porque, ignorando los eventos transcurridos en El legado maldito, me permite jugar más libremente con el mundo de Harry Potter, moldeando los personajes y la historia a mi gusto. Mi principal objetivo es lograr una sucesión de eventos creíble (por lo tanto, no esperen que la acción ocurra de la noche a la mañana) y personajes con los que todos puedan empatizar, y con suerte, ser capaz de completarla. ¡Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirla! Y me disculpo de antemano por lo corto que resultó siendo el primer capítulo, dudo mucho que se vuelva a repetir a medida que avance la historia. ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo I:** **LUCY**

La última cena en familia antes del primero de septiembre podía resultar un poco tediosa para Lucy. Era lo mismo cada año. Aunque su madre se esforzara en hacer de la ocasión una velada amena, Percy Weasley siempre conseguía arreglárselas para estropear todo. Una de sus tantas oxidantes preguntas consiguió hacerla destaponarse la boca:

—¿Cuántas clases tomarás este año, Luce? Mientras más, mejor.

—Tomaré todas las que yo quiera, papá —respondió ella.

Para Lucy, aquella breve oración era un acto de rebeldía, una actitud desafiante. Pero su padre no pareció interpretarla del mismo modo.

—De acuerdo, pequeña —le había dicho con tranquilidad, antes de llevarse un bocado de comida a la boca—. Pero encárgate de que sean las necesarias para asegurarte un puesto en el Ministerio los años venideros.

Había días en los que las expectativas que su padre tenía sobre ella le ganaban, pero pensaba en su hermana y la exitosa vida que llevaba y se le pasaba. Molly era mayor, muy inteligente y bonita. Comenzó a trabajar apenas a sus dieciocho años en la oficina de Percy, pero al cumplir los veinte logró alcanzar por mérito propio el puesto de Secretaria Jefe de la oficina del Cuerpo de Normas Internacionales del Comercio Mágico, una de las divisiones del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Era el orgullo de su padre, y el objeto de los cumplidos de la familia. Lucy siempre la tomó de modelo; aquello que estaba destinada a ser. Y es que nunca se imaginó llevando una vida diferente, aunque tampoco se imaginó llegando tan alto y mucho menos enorgulleciendo a sus padres. Sabía qué vida llevaría, pero se debatía si aquello era realmente lo que quería, o lo que la obligaron a querer ser.

La noche había traído más calor consigo. Lucy lo había notado mientras guardaba sus prendas y pertenencias en su maleta. A veces se encontraba a sí misma añadiendo más y más cosas. Lucy era muy insegura con y para todo, y si olvidaba algo, escribirle a su padre para que se lo enviara no era una opción.

—Lo lamento, Merlín, no puedo sacarte ahora. Ya es tarde y mis padres me regañarán —le dijo al animal, consiguiendo que dejara de ulular con una caricia en su ala izquierda.

Merlín era una hermosa lechuza de color castaño y ojos grandes. Lucy la había adquirido a sus once años para llevar a Hogwarts, y han sido amigas desde entonces. La lechuza no era sólo fiel y obediente, sino que también una compañía agradable.

—Mañana estaremos de vuelta en Hogwarts. ¿Te gusta eso? —le habló ella, aún sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta de vuelta—. A mí sí, Merlín.

Lucy se despidió de Merlín y bajó la ventana antes de apagar las luces. Dejó la puerta entreabierta para dejar pasar un poco de claridad y se metió en su cama, revolviéndose en la sábana de fina tela. Cerró los ojos y se propuso a dormir, aunque tenía por sentado que no lo haría; nunca lo hacía el día antes del regreso a clases, la ansiedad no se lo permitía. Se limitaba a pasar la larga noche sumida en ruidos menores, insignificantes, mundanos. Resultaba relajante luego de tantos años de práctica.

La medianoche había pasado rápido, Lucy casi no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo en la cama fingiendo dormir y no hubiera abierto los ojos de no haber sido por el murmullo proveniente de la habitación de sus padres. Lucy, cuya naturaleza curiosa no iba a perder semejante oportunidad, abandonó su lecho y dejó su cuarto, moviendo la puerta con el suficiente cuidado para que no emitiera chirrido alguno. Sus pies pisaban el suelo con cautela, y suave y lentamente se fue acercando hacia la puerta de la alcoba. Se mantuvo tras la misma, acercando su oreja para poder escuchar con más claridad las sospechosas palabras de sus padres.

—Si quisieras hacerlo, lo harías, Percy —la voz de su madre era firme, aunque en un nivel lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más la escuchara.

—No existe nadie que quiera ayudar a mi familia más que yo, Audrey —Percy hablaba alterado, con saña—. Si una sola palabra sale de mi boca, no sólo serán mis hermanos los que pierdan sus puestos —Lucy no terminaba de comprender lo que escuchaba y no se fiaba de su oído porque su padre hablaba demasiado rápido.

«Tío Ron y tío Harry —dedujo Lucy—. Ellos trabajan en el Ministerio, como mi padre. Los despedirán.» Lucy lamentaba haber espiado ahora y quería echarse a correr.

—Nuevamente, eliges el trabajo por encima de tu familia —su madre sonaba afligida, aunque había un deje de firmeza en su voz—. Tu madre te lo perdonó una vez. ¿Qué te asegura que lo hará de nuevo?

—¡Ésta vez es diferente, Audrey! —inició, su tono alzándose a cada palabra que pronunciaba—. Mi madre entenderá que tengo una hija y una esposa a las que mantener. Pero… —se interrumpió— Lo haga o no, mi decisión ya está tomada. Y ambas tendrán que respetarla.

«Papá no hablará por ellos —con lo poco que había escuchado, Lucy ya había elaborado sus propias conjeturas—. Mi familia lo odiará otra vez.»

Su madre estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, y cuando finalmente habló, sólo dijo:

—Y lo haremos, Percy. Aunque te estés equivocando de nuevo.

Lucy se encerró en su habitación y pasó el resto de la noche pensando en el enigmático diálogo que deseó nunca haber escuchado.


	2. ALBUS

**Capítulo II: ALBUS**

Al despertar, Albus se encontró con un día nublado y húmedo esperándole fuera. A un extremo de su cama yacía su equipaje, que se hallaba allí desde la noche anterior. Su habitación conservaba su habitual estado pulcro y ordenado, aunque parecía más vacío y desencantado ahora que Albus retiró los banderines de Slytherin y demás posesiones para llevar a Hogwarts. Abandonó su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un golpe, y bajó las escaleras pesaroso y cargando su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza con desánimo. Albus deseaba tanto regresar a su cama y seguir durmiendo. Su malhumor lo llevaba visible en el rostro, razón por la que ningún miembro de su familia se esforzó en hablarle. El hambre no le ayudaba mucho.

Apenas había alcanzado a terminar su desayuno y no había tenido oportunidad de despedirse de su mascota porque Ginny insistía en que perderían el tren si no partían pronto. Albus no confiaba en que el día mejoraría; por el momento, el malhumor le impedía ver todo lo que éste tenía para ofrecer.

Lily lucía tan radiante como siempre, esperando a su hermano en el peldaño de las escaleras de la entrada de su hogar. Su equipaje estaba a un lado de sus pies, y su gata, Lady, descansaba en su regazo con la delicadeza de una reina. Los cabellos rojos de Lily estaban peinados en una trenza de lado que dejaba apreciar en plenitud las agraciadas facciones de su rostro, y vestía un vestido sencillo pero hermoso que su madre le había comprado en las vacaciones. Para tener apenas catorce años, su hermana parecía estar en el apogeo de su belleza. Cuántos de los amigos de Albus secretamente la pretendían, pero no lo mencionaban por respeto —o temor— hacia él.

Los Potter usaron el Rolls Royce de Harry para transportarse, y en menos de media hora se encontraban en la estación. Albus halló el viaje muy reconfortante, tanto que hasta habló apaciblemente con su hermana en el trayecto. Aunque no existía realmente otra forma de hablar con Lily; la muchacha era de espíritu sereno y encantador, las charlas nunca resultarían pesadas con ella.

Llegaron a King Cross con quince minutos de anticipación. Su madre les había pedido que se quedaran en el auto mientras se ausentaba, y minutos después Harry y Ginny Potter aparecieron con dos carritos para cada uno de sus hijos. Los ayudaron a descargar los baúles y luego partieron, dejando el coche atrás.

La estación estaba atestada, para variar. Muggles y magos se mezclaban en un monótono paisaje urbano y a primera vista no se podía determinar qué los diferenciaban unos con otros. La familia Potter caminó entre la multitud, camuflándose entre los muggles e intentando abrirse paso para llegar más rápido y no perder más tiempo. Ginny caminaba a la par de Lily, mientras que Harry estaba a un lado de Albus. Su padre le había dicho algo, pero las bocinas de los trenes que anunciaban su partida y el rebosante griterío que colmaba King Cross no le permitieron comprender totalmente sus palabras. Albus asintió y siguió caminando, pero al cabo de segundos su padre volvió a hablarle, sus palabras estaban claras esta vez.

—Cuando termines tus estudios, te compraré un auto.

—¿Qué? —Albus no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su padre nunca pareció tan dispuesto a comprarle algo como eso.

Harry se echó a reír.

—Ahora sí me escuchas, ¿verdad? —le dijo, con una sonrisa completa iluminándole el rostro.

Albus miró a su padre a los ojos, que eran un reflejo exacto de los suyos, con una expresión de entera incredulidad hasta que rompió en carcajadas también ante su propia ingenuidad.

—Te dije —inició Harry, cuya sonrisa todavía seguía intacta— que quiero que nos escribas mucho este año.

Aquellas palabras habían conseguido confundirlo. Albus podía ser un chico muy desconfiado.

—Pero si eso es lo que hago cada año —le dijo él.

—Albus.

Harry Potter se detuvo a la mitad del trayecto, y el susodicho indicó a su esposa e hija que siguieran, mientras que a él lo hizo quedarse. Algunas personas pasaban a su lado empujándolo como si no existiera. Quería detenerlos y obligarlos a disculparse, pero no lo hizo.

—Necesito que me prometas —su padre hablaba serio, su rostro acompañando sus palabras—, que mientras estés en el colegio, ante cualquier cosa que notes fuera de lo común, por más mínima que sea, me escribirás.

Albus estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de entregarle su promesa, pero pronto entendió que estaba tomándoselo muy a la ligera.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —cuestionó.

—Sólo promételo.

—Lo prometo.

Harry Potter le sonrió y lo abrazó, y en ese momento no sintió la necesidad de preguntar nada más, conociendo el hecho de que incluso más interrogantes llegarían luego. Albus se negó cuando le ofreció ayudarlo con su carrito, y fueron juntos a la barrera que había entre las plataformas 9 y 10. Harry se apoyó sutilmente en ésta, dirigiéndole una elocuente mirada, y él lo imitó.

Unos segundos después, atravesaron de costado el metal sólido y se encontraron en la plataforma nueve tres cuartos. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el tren rojo que llenaba de humo una plataforma repleta de padres magos y hechiceras que acompañaban a sus hijos.

—¡Albus! —May Wilkins, una atractiva joven de pelo castaño y rizado, lo saludaba desde una de las ventanas del tren, y, por lo que alcanzó a ver, estaba acompañada por sus amigos de siempre.

Albus trató de ocultar el sonrojo que llegó a sus mejillas, conservando su usual porte desinteresado, le sonrió como saludo de vuelta y se alejó con su padre, abriéndose paso hasta encontrarse con el final del tren. Allí los esperaban Ginny, Lily, y algunos de sus tíos y primos. Albus aceleró su paso al distinguir a Ted Lupin entre todos, y cuando estuvo frente a él lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.

—Albus, mírate —dijo el otro, interrumpiendo el abrazo y elaborando una vocecita teatral—. Cada vez menos enano.

Albus rió.

—Ted, mírate. Cada vez más idiota —remató, empujando a su hermano en broma.

En verdad, Ted no era su hermano. Había vivido con los Potter casi toda su vida, luego de que su abuela Andrómeda falleciera por edad avanzada. Sin embargo, apenas a sus dieciocho años abandonó la casa de su padrino para comenzar una vida independiente, que es, Albus supone, lo que su hermano siempre ha querido.

—Pero la buena clase de idiota —Ted, cuyo cabello ahora había cambiado al color púrpura, le guiñó un ojo.

—No, hermano. La única clase de idiota —dijo—. Pero se ve que Victoire no piensa lo mismo.

—De hecho —una sonrisa revoltosa había aparecido en los labios de Ted que hizo a Albus fruncir el ceño.

—¡Oh, cállate! ¡Es mi prima! —profirió y Ted prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—Sí, tú sigue riéndote —le dijo de brazos cruzados, pero en cuanto iba a decir algo fue interrumpido por Lily.

—¡Ted! —exclamó la pequeña Lily— ¿No olvidarás escribirme, cierto?

—Y esto definitivamente no me interesa —declaró Albus, y Lily lo miró con una mirada severa que él no pudo tomarse en serio.

Buscó a su madre. La reconoció a un lado de su cónyuge, conversando con su hermano y la esposa de éste. Apenas se acercó hacia donde estaban, su tía Hermione interrumpió la conversación entre los mayores y se acercó a llenarlo de besos.

—Tía… —se quejó él, rodó los ojos y apartó la cara para no recibir más besos— Basta, por Merlín…

—Estás enorme… y guapísimo… —su tía parecía realmente entusiasmado por verlo, aunque era de esperarse.

—Bien, concuerdo en ambos —dijo y Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa perfilada—. Ahora, ¿puedo ir a saludar al tío o todavía no has terminado de acosar a mis mejillas? —bromeó y como consecuencia su tía le dio una leve palmada en el hombro.

Ron, su tío, lo había recibido con un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza, como si de su propio hijo se tratara. Le había explicado que Rose había ingresado al tren hace rato, acompañada por Dominique y Hugo, y finalmente se despidió prometiéndole que le escribiría en el transcurso del año.

«¿Por qué todos quieren escribirme este año?» pensó, y se alejó de Ron para acercarse a saludar a sus otros tíos: George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur... Según Ron, Percy y Audrey se fueron como llegaron, por lo que Lucy tuvo una despedida muy breve. En todo aquel proceso de saludos, cambiaban las personas, pero las palabras eran las mismas: «Estás enorme» «Luces igual a tu padre» «Te escribiré este año». Albus fingía en cada una no haberla contestado cientos de veces.

—Mamá —se había acercado a Ginny finalmente, siempre le había costado despedirse de ella.

—Pequeño —dijo ésta, acercándose a su hijo y abrazándolo como la madre protectora que era—. Quiero que te vaya bien este año —le profesó, tomándole el rostro entre sus tersas manos—. Si olvidas algo, y por tu bien espero que no —bromeó y le guiñó un ojo—, no dudes en escribirnos. Pórtate bien, estudia y diviértete mi niño, y ten cuidado…

Su madre dejó un beso en su cabeza, y aunque ciertamente lo avergonzaba el que la mitad de sus compañeros lo estuvieran viendo, él quería besarla también. Extrañaría mucho a su madre durante el período escolar.

Harry fue el último en acercarse, lo había abrazado y le había dicho que lo extrañaría mucho, a lo cual respondió honestamente que él también lo haría. Pero cuando le preguntó por qué le había hecho prometer tal cosa hacia un rato, se excusó diciendo que porque era su padre y quería saber si todo estaba en orden con su hijo. Él no le creía, por supuesto, pero era en vano seguir insistiéndole a Harry Potter. Se metió en el tren y entonces los perdió de vista.

Había pasado ya varios compartimientos libres, pero estaba buscando en el que estuviera su familia. Honestamente quería viajar con sus amigos, pero no había visto a algunos de sus primos desde hacía meses y quería saludarlos primero.

Tardó unos minutos, pero finalmente encontró el compartimiento que ocupaban los Weasley. Allí encontró a tres de sus primos, y los observó un instante antes de abrir la puerta. Rose estaba sentada a un lado de Dominique, para variar, reposando la cabeza sobre su hombro y comiendo lo que restaba de una rana de chocolate. La otra estaba mirando a la ventana y tampoco se había percatado de su presencia. El único que lo notó fue Hugo, que había interrumpido su conversación con Lily para hablarle.

—Albus —lo saludó, con el mismo entusiasmo que siempre lucía.

Su hermana, Rose y Dominique se volvieron al unísono, y las expresiones en los rostros que lo miraban eran una más diferente que la otra.

—Hola, Al —Rose lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y lucía cansada. Se llevó la palma de su mano derecha a su boca y le arrojó un beso, al cual Albus recibió con una sonrisa.

Dominique lucía más feliz por verlo, probablemente porque no se habían visto desde hacía tres meses, y fue la única que se paró a saludarlo. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre, con sus cabellos color oro recogidos en una cola de caballo.

—Hola, primo —la muchacha le dio un abrazo breve y volvió a su lugar en cuestión de segundos.

Su hermana no le dijo nada, aunque sonreía también, pero por cortesía más que cualquier cosa.

—¿Te sientas? —preguntó Lily, señalando un lugar a un lado de ella.

—No —respondió él—. Supongo que Scorpius me está esperando. Pero gracias.

Dominique le hizo una seña, indicándole que se retirara.

—Y luego dicen que me extrañan… —bromeó y su prima rió.

Cerró la puerta del compartimiento y se alejó del mismo, comenzando a caminar entre los estrechos pasillos del tren. Se había topado con varias caras conocidas que prefirió ignorar para no detener su paso, sin embargo, lo hizo cuando la señora del carrito se interpuso entre él y el resto de su trayecto.

—¿Algo del carrito, niño? —le dijo la anciana con una cálida sonrisa.

Albus estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero se arrepintió al echarle una ojeada al carro.

—Quiero cinco varitas de regaliz y un caldero de chocolate —le pidió finalmente.

La mujer tomó lo pedido y se lo entregó en la mano.

—Son cinco galeones, querido —le dijo la mujer y Albus le entregó el dinero.

—Eh, Albus —llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Scorpius Malfoy caminaba hacia él con su mismo desinteresado pero elegante andar de siempre. Albus lo vio más alto y notó que su cabello estaba más rubio de lo usual, pero supuso que fue por las largas horas bajo el sol del verano. Al verlo, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Sin duda alguna, su mejor amigo le había hecho una falta inmensa en las vacaciones. A pesar de que se hubieran mantenido en contacto mediante cartas, su presencia y compañía era algo que no se compensaba con nada. Scorpius sonrió también, y lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo con el afecto de un hermano. Al separarse, comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos arrastrando sus respectivos equipajes tras ellos.

—¿Por qué tan tarde, eh? —le preguntó Albus.

—Papá y su trabajo —respondió Scorpius—. Ya sabes, los problemas de un mago rico —escupió el slytherin en su espinoso humor agrio y Albus dejó escapar una carcajada.

Después de unos minutos de registrar el tren en busca de donde acomodarse, encontraron finalmente un compartimiento completamente vacío que no dudaron en ocupar. Al ingresar, Albus puso los dos baúles y las jaulas de las lechuzas en la rejilla portaequipaje.

—¿Y tu clan, Potter? –Scorpius ya estaba sentando, con la cabeza reposada en la parez y las largas piernas levantadas de modo que ocuparan todo el asiento.

—Mi clan… —Albus se quedó en silencio unos breves instantes, hasta que supo con exactitud que decir—. Igual que siempre. Aunque mi padre hoy me habló de lo más raro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —el rostro del muchacho carecía de interés alguno, pero Albus sabía que estaba interesado en lo que tenía para decir porque de no ser así no hubiera preguntado.

—Papá me obliga a escribirle cada cosa extraña que note mientras esté en el colegio. Yo empecé a preguntarme si la cicatriz lo estará volviendo loco, amigo —dijo él.

—Casualmente, mi padre me ha dicho algo parecido —contó Scorpius—. Y él no tiene la cicatriz para volverlo loco, amigo.

Albus no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Y no podías contarme? Sabes que hubiera querido saber —expresó él, la molestia se denotaba en su voz.

—Tranquilo, no me lo dijo hace mucho y, de cualquier manera, tenía planeado averiguar de qué hablaba por mi cuenta —dijo, entre un bostezo—. Pero ahora veo que no estoy en ningún estado de paranoia y que algo raro en verdad está pasando.

—¿Raro cómo qué?

—Raro como que tu padre te pida que le escribas cada cosa que pasa en la escuela. Por Circe, Albus, ¿estás estúpido hoy? —Scorpius tenía el ceño fruncido.

Albus hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se detuvo mirando la nada unos segundos.

—Quizá sea algo menor —dijo—. Tal vez sólo seamos nosotros haciendo de un pequeño problema uno grande nada más para tener nuestra oportunidad de jugar a los héroes.

—¿A los héroes de qué? No estamos jugando a nada —las palabras del muchacho sonaron adustas e indiferentes—. Al menos no yo. Quiero saber qué demonios pasa.

—Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, ¿eres tan idiota para pensar que nuestros padres nos dejarán meternos? —su amigo podía ser muy cabeza dura algunas veces.

—Me parece que el idiota eres tú —Scorpius había desviado su atención de Albus hacia fuera del compartimiento, observando a las personas que pasaban como si fueran lo más interesante a contemplar—. No dejaría que mi padre se enterara que pretendo meterme. Soy más inteligente que eso.

Albus rodó los ojos y apartó su mirada hacia la ventana. El día afuera estaba más oscuro y soporífero, y algunas gotas comenzaron a mojar el vidrio cuando el cielo comenzó a llorar. Un bostezo escapó de sus labios; aquel panorama provocaba en él unas profundas ganas de dormir. Había escuchado a Scorpius bostezar justo antes de cerrar los ojos, y luego el sonido de unas puertas abriéndose forzosamente, aunque era un sonido lejano, estremecedor… Aunque uno tan trivial que Albus no recordaría cuando su jornada de sueño llegara a su fin.


	3. ROSE

**CAPÍTULO III: ROSE**

Llovía a cántaros.

Rose y Dominique se apresuraron a alcanzar el carruaje más cercano midiendo sus pasos rigurosamente; con cuidado de no resbalar por los senderos ahora hechos barro y no tropezar con algún hueco de agua estancada. Dominique fue la que subió primero, y luego le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Rose, una vez arriba, se acomodó en un asiento libre al lado de su prima y cerró la puerta tras ella, tiritando ante el frío e incómoda por el hecho de estar mojada de los pies a la cabeza.

Rose había estimado, erróneamente, que la lluvia se detendría antes de que descendieran del tren. Dominique había apoyado su postura, pero pronto el clima les probó lo equivocadas que estaban. La lluvia no cesaba, sino que, por el contrario, parecía volverse más intensa; golpeaba el techo del carruaje en incesantes pluck, pluck, pluck. Era un sonido que a Rose siempre le había gustado, pero ahora, no deseaba otra cosa más que se detuviera. Por lo menos hasta que estuvieran bajo techo, protegidas por el calor hogareño proporcionado por el castillo en donde había estudiado desde los once años.

—Vaya forma de iniciar nuestro sexto año —murmuró Dominique, que se abrazaba a sí misma con la vana intención de protegerse del frío.

—¿Lo crees? —Replicó ella, sin mirarla.

—Estás empapada —le dijo.

—Bueno, tú no estás mucho mejor. Me estoy congelando. Sólo quiero llegar...

—¿Y comer? Sí, me imaginé. —Interrumpió Dominique entre una carcajada mientras las ruedas del carruaje empezaban a moverse.

—Un estómago lleno es un estómago feliz, siempre dijo papá. Y ahora no estoy muy feliz que digamos.

—Bueno, no seas dramática. No tendrás que esperar mucho, no tardaremos en llegar...

Otros estudiantes se sentaban frente a ellas. Dos slytherin —Matthew Abernathy y otro cuyo nombre desconocía— y una gryffindor, May Wilkins. Hablaban entre ellos de temas intrascendentes que no eran de su interés, y claramente ni su presencia ni la de Dominique se les hacía relevante. Aún así, no conseguía hablar con la suficiente comodidad. Ciertamente la cohibían, aunque no tanto como para mantenerla con la boca cerrada.

—Cuando termine la cena, tendré que guiar a los de primero a la sala común. Mi primera responsabilidad como prefecta, y siento que será la peor de todo el año. Braeden me dijo que siempre son muy inquietos —le admitió Rose a su mejor amiga, sacando a relucir su inseguridad con respecto al asunto.

—Seguramente lo harás bien —le aseguró, muy convencida—. Si no te hacen caso a ti, con lo mandona que eres, realmente les deseo suerte a los profesores.

Ella le obsequió una sonrisita agradecida.

—Quisiera poder compartir contigo mi puesto de prefecta. Si existe alguien con el carácter y el liderazgo para el puesto, esa eres tú...

—Pero no me lo dieron a mí, ¿verdad? Y está bien, tampoco creo que me gustaría tenerlo... A ti te va bien. —Concluyó Dom, sonriéndole también, y al verla Rose se sintió muy lejos de entender cómo era posible lucir tan bonita estando empapada.

—Además, lo tienes a Braeden. Es el mejor de la clase, ¿verdad? Después de ti. Y es muy bueno. Siempre ha sido gentil conmigo.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Rose—. He tenido suerte. Braeden es genial.

—¿Lo ves? Sólo tienes que relajarte. Si pudiste lidiar con los gnomos del jardín de la abuela, James, Fred y Hugo, los de primer año no te serán ningún reto.

Rose se inclinó para mirar por la ventanilla, empañada por la lluvia que no parecía querer cesar pronto, y percibió las luces del imponente castillo, que se erguía en toda su inmaculada totalidad. El carruaje tintineó, anunciando la llegada a destino, y Rose fue la primera en descender en los escalones de piedra. Esperó a que Dominique hiciera lo mismo antes de apresurarse por los escalones hasta la gran puerta de roble que les permitió la entrada.

La calidez y reconfortante seguridad que ofrecían los interiores del castillo contrastaron notablemente con el frío y la lluvia de afuera. El vestíbulo resplandecía con la luz de las antorchas, y se veía abarrotado por estudiantes ansiosos por ingresar, de una vez por todas, al Gran Salón, donde una comida deliciosa y más hospitalidad los aguardaba. Cuando las puertas a la derecha se abrieron por fin, Rose y Dominique hicieron un rápido movimiento de varita casi al unísono y mágicamente, ambas brujas estuvieron secas; como si jamás hubieran estado expuestas a la tormenta que seguía azotando afuera.

Imitaron al resto de los estudiantes, que se fueron acomodando en sus respectivas mesas dispuestas por el salón, y se sentaron una al lado de la otra en la de los leones. Rose estudió la mesa con la mirada, y su expresión antes vacía se tornó en una sonrisa al ver a Lucy sentada a unos metros de ella.

—¡Luce! —Llamó, alzando una mano y agitándola en el aire.

La muchacha no se percató de que se la llamaba hasta que su amiga Anya la puso al tanto, y cuando alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su prima, una sonrisa radiante se desplegó en su rostro. Salió de la comodidad de su lugar y se aproximó con entusiasmo hacia donde ellas se encontraban, su roja melena bailando a cada paso que daba.

—Lu —saludó Dominique, contenta de ver a su prima a quién, Rose suponía, tampoco había visto hace meses—. ¿Por qué no te vimos en la estación?

—Papá tuvo que irse rápido —dijo, casi despreocupada—. Surgió algo en el trabajo.

—Oh, ¿algo malo? —preguntó Rose.

—No lo sé, la verdad. Sabes cómo es papá... Hace de una cosa pequeña un escándalo.

—Sí, eso suena mucho a Percy —agregó Dominique.

—¿Cómo está el tío Ron, Rosie? —La súbita pregunta que escapó los labios de Lucy hizo que Rose arqueara las cejas—. ¿El trabajo?

A su lado, sintió que Dominique estaba igualmente extrañada.

—¿Papá? Papá está bien, creo... Y su trabajo también...

—Oh, eso es genial —dijo Lucy, que parecía menos intranquila que al momento de formular las interrogantes.

Rose sonrió, aunque se sintió ligeramente incómoda.

—¿Por qué la duda?

—Oh, nada. Simplemente es que no lo veo desde hace tiempo. ¿Tía Hermione?

—Igual... —Dijo, alzando los hombros.

—Bien, bien, genial. Cuando te escriban, mándales mis saludos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Le sonrió antes de que se retirara.

Al mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores, se percató de que Hagrid ya había ocupado su asiento correspondiente. «Los de primero ya deben estar aquí», pensó, volviéndose hacia la gran puerta de entrada. Y como lo había esperado, los alumnos de primer año ingresaron tras el profesor Longbottom al Gran Salón. A Rose le gustaba ver los rostros medio entusiasmados, medio aterrorizados de los estudiantes. La llevaba de vuelta a su primera vez en el colegio, cuando fue su turno de ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza, que ahora reposaba en un taburete entre las manos del profesor.

Tan pronto los de primer año se detuvieron en fila y el profesor Longbottom dejó el taburete delante de ellos, el alboroto de voces de estudiantes que llenaba el salón se apagó. La cara redonda y simpática del profesor se mostró inexpresiva y formal en el momento en el que se hizo a un lado para dejar que el sombrero expusiera su canción de apertura.

 _Vivieron ya hace mucho tiempo_

 _cuatro grandes amigos,_

 _que si no fuera por las adversidades a enfrentar_

 _tal vez nunca se hubieran dividido._

 _Estaba Gryffindor, del páramo,_

 _para él el valor era el tesoro más grande._

 _La dulce Hufflepuff venía del ancho valle,_

 _ella no hacía diferencia, estaba dispuesta a enseñar a todos;_

 _No como Slytherin, de los pantanos,_

 _que enseñaba aquellos cuya astucia y ambición_

 _los ponían aparte de cualquiera._

 _Y Ravenclaw, hermosa e intimidante,_

 _apreciaba la inteligencia por sobre todas las cosas._

 _Los cuatro grandes amigos fundaron, tal vez,_

 _la escuela mágica más destacable._

 _Y tiempo después, me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron,_

 _decidieron que era mi deber cada año dividiros,_

 _en el lugar donde seréis acogidos._

 _Y los años transcurren, y yo sigo siendo el mismo;_

 _el legado que los fundadores os han entregado a ustedes,_

 _las nuevas generaciones;_

 _Pero oidme bien, que yo no soy lo único_

 _que los cuatro amigos han dejado tras ellos._

 _Todavía hay cuatro, y otros cuatro han sido ya descubiertos;_

 _uno por cada uno cuyo nombre concibió esta noble institución;_

 _Y les digo, no todo lo que está escondido requiere que lo descubran_

 _ni todo lo que está la vista es bueno que se lo ignore;_

 _pero al hombre le atrae lo prohibido,_

 _el deseo de poder y gloria eterna es más grande;_

 _lo que se oculta es más fuerte que la muerte,_

 _y debe ser tratado con gran cuidado._

 _Cuando el hombre cree que puede hacerse con todo,_

 _el equilibrio de todo peligra,_

 _y con él la vida y la paz establecida desde la última vez_

 _que un hombre creyó que pudo hacerse con todo._

 _Y aunque no es mi tarea ser quien les advierta,_

 _hoy me veo obligado a decirles que estén alerta,_

 _que la paz que conocisteis peligra_

 _y necesita que la atiendan._

 _Ya os he advertido, ya os he anunciado_

 _Cuando os quieran acordar, sabrán que os he avisado_

 _Sin decir más de lo debido, ahora puedo de una vez por todas,_

 _dar comienzo a la selección_

 _que es para eso por lo que se me ha forjado._

El sombrero se quedó quieto. Un solo aplauso aislado se oyó en la amplitud del salón, y luego le siguieron otros, hasta que se volvió un aplauso colectivo. Rose analizó sus alrededores, a sus compañeros, que compartían miradas anonadadas y murmullos imperceptibles. Ella se giró hacia Dom. Estaba en silencio, mirando al frente. Su rostro tenía un aire meditabundo, abstraído.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le dijo, observándola expectante.

—No tengo idea —respondió Dominique, sin mirarla.

Rose se volteó y buscó con la mirada algo que no entendía. Se encontró fijándose en Albus y Scorpius, que parecían estar hablando muy bajo para que nadie más los escuchara. Le pareció que la expresión de Scorpius estaba más profunda y severa que siempre, y entendió entonces que el desasosiego que sentía en aquel momento era un sentimiento que todos a su alrededor debían estar experimentando.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo igual que siempre, densa y repetitiva hasta que el sombrero aullaba la palabra «¡Gryffindor!», momento en el que su mesa se regocijaba; regocijo que acompañaba aplaudiendo con entusiasmo ante cada nuevo miembro que su casa ganaba.

Rose había esperado que la profesora McGonagall diera un discurso más innovador, emocionante; como lo que había expuesto el sombrero. En cambio, se mantuvo fiel a lo habitual: avisos para los de primer año, recordatorios para los más grandes, anuncios de Quidditch, peticiones de Filch, mensajes de aliento para los de quinto y séptimo (a quienes les tocaba presentarse a los exámenes M.H.B y E.X.T.A.S.I.S, respectivamente), y finalmente, expresó su deseo de un buen año para todos, y que disfrutaran del banquete. «Por fin», pensó Rose, deleitándose ante la mágica aparición de deliciosos alimentos en las fuentes doradas. Había tanto para elegir, no sabía por dónde comenzar. Se terminó decidiendo por pollo asado —acompañado por papas asadas—, que lucía tan tentador, y en el momento que un pedazo del mismo tocó su boca supo que su elección había sido la correcta.

Se levantó de la mesa a duras penas y con la sensación de que iba a explotar. En ese momento, se arrepintió de haber comido tanto. Los nervios no eran de ayuda. McGonagall ya los había despedido a todos, y los de primer año se veían tan desorientados como ella lo había hecho a su edad. Dominique se había apresurado hacia la sala común para no tener que esperar entre la multitud, lo cual a Rose le pareció muy sensato.

Con la mirada localizó a Braeden, lo llamó y cuando estuvo frente a ella lo arrastró del brazo, lo que pareció no gustarle mucho. Él era muy amable como para siquiera decir algo.

—¡Los de primer año! —Vociferó frente a la mesa de su casa—. Por favor, por aquí.

Les indicó formar una fila tras ellos, y como inquietas hormiguitas obedecieron, lo que la hizo sentirse más segura y liviana.

—Por favor, no se separen, y quédense detrás nuestro.

Los guió fuera del vestíbulo y al momento de poner un pie en las escaleras, Braeden se tomó el trabajo de avisarles:

—Es importante que recuerden que las escaleras se mueven, por favor, avancen con cuidado.

Se encontraron por fin frente al lienzo de la Dama Gorda, Rose les indicó a todos que se detuvieran y le habló a la dama en el momento que comenzó a entonar una melodía tan odiosa como su voz.

—¡Buenas noches, señora! Encantada de compartir otro año con usted. Yo y Braeden tenemos el honor de presentar a los nuevos miembros de la casa.

—Eso es muy bueno, querida. Muy bueno. ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Una canción de bienvenida! ¡No puede faltar! Todavía recuerdo la que canté cuando ustedes...

—¡No! Por favor, señora. No hace falta... —Dijo Braeden, intentando parecer lo más educado posible—. Tal vez otro día. Hoy están muy cansados, no podrán apreciar la canción. Ni su hermosa voz.

Rose rió por lo bajo, y vio que Braeden se esforzaba en no hacer lo mismo. De mala gana, la Dama Gorda pidió la contraseña.

—Moondew —pronunció Rose, y el retrato se abrió para permitirles la entrada.

—Adelante. —Indicó ella, y los niños ingresaron observando todo maravillados.

La sala estaba igual que todos los años, con los colores escarlata y dorado impregnados en cada rincón. Los retratos los saludaban, felicitando a los nuevos leones. Era tan hermosa. Podía parecer un pensamiento cursi, pero Rose adoraba su sala común más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Con el tiempo, estos niños lo harían también.

Fue ella la que inició el discurso de bienvenida, encantada con la seguridad que sentía y con la facilidad con la que se expresaba. En él expuso su alegría por recibirlos y la importancia de registrar todos los días el tablero de anuncios, explicó qué estaba permitido y qué no, y finalmente les dijo que ante cualquier cosa, podían recurrir a sus prefectos. Intentó no sonar demasiado aburrida, pero en algún punto debió hacerlo, porque Braeden se interpuso en varias oportunidades con comentarios que hicieron reír a los más pequeños.

—Estuviste genial, Rosie. —Le dijo Braeden, una vez que se encontraron solos en la planta baja de la sala.

—Oh, tú estuviste grandioso, enserio —le sonrió con genuino agradecimiento. No podía pensar en otra persona en el mundo más buena que Braeden. Dominique, probablemente.

Él le sonrió antes de correr escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de los chicos, y ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de la vista. Una vez que estuvo sola, se desplomó en el sillón frente a la chimenea, entregándose al placer que le brindaba el calor abrigador y el dulce sonido del chisporrotear de las llamas. No existía en el mundo una sensación más linda. Se acurrucó sin despegar los ojos del fuego, mirándolo como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo. Tuvo la sensación de que su mente estaba en blanco por un momento; era como si estuviera buscando una respuesta a una pregunta que nunca se había hecho. Se sintió rara, como desorientada, aunque no sabía por qué. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de llenar ese vacío que no comprendía con ideas alegres y motivadoras sobre lo que haría al día siguiente.

Se quedó al lado de la chimenea un buen rato hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que sería mejor ir a dormir. Mañana iba a ser un largo primer día que requeriría de lo mejor de sí, y no tenía por qué vivirlo agotada.


	4. JAMES

**Capítulo IV:** **JAMES**

James estaba de pie frente a las casas en un silencio confidente, su vista fija y concentrada en un punto inexistente entre los números once y trece. No tuvo que esperar mucho; en cuestión de segundos una puerta deteriorada surgió entre los dos, y por obra de magia aparecieron más puertas y ventanas igual de maltratadas por el paso del tiempo. Subió los antiguos escalones de piedra hasta la entrada que se había materializado unos segundos antes y se detuvo frente a ella, mirándola con detenimiento antes de recordar lo que se le había indicado hacer. Del bolsillo derecho de su sudadera extrajo su varita, que en sus manos se sentía tan familiar como la voz de una madre por la mañana, y dio unos tres golpecitos en la maltrecha puerta negra. Un ruido similar al de una cadena llegó a sus oídos, y finalmente la puerta se abrió dando un chirrido para permitirle ingresar al número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Al cruzar el umbral, un olor a humedad, polvo y suciedad invadió su olfato. La gran y antigua lámpara de cristal que colgaba del techo se encendió cuando James se adentró hasta el vestíbulo. Las paredes tapizadas estaban tan percudidas como los cuadros que colgaban inclinados de ellas. A pesar del mal trato que el tiempo le había jugado a la casa, todavía se podía entrever que, en sus días tempranos, todo en la misma había sido diseñado para seguir la misma paleta de colores: verde y plata. James sintió una aprensión inexplicable, como si estuviera en un lugar en el que no era bienvenido.

Casi ni recordaba cómo lucía la casa que pertenecía por derecho a su padre. Contaría con apenas diez años la última vez que había puesto pie en ella. Harry no le prestaba mucha atención, pero James tampoco veía razones como para que lo hiciera.

—¿Falta venir alguien? —una voz masculina y familiar habló del otro lado de la puerta al final del vestíbulo.

—James y Victoire —dijo otra, más madura y cansada.

—Vic llegará tarde, y me dijo que Ted no vendrá —explicó una voz de mujer, que era tan conocida como las otras dos.

—Sí, Ted me ha avisado.

James empujó la puerta y se encontró con tres figuras que se volvieron como lechuzas al oírlo entrar.

—¡James! —Molly se abalanzó sobre él y lo estrujó en un abrazo suave y cariñoso. Él lo recibió con el mismo afecto.

Al apartarse Molly, divisó el rostro de Fred, que lo observaba con una sonrisa radiante.

—Bastardo —dijo entre risas y se aproximó a abrazarlo bruscamente con el afecto de un hermano.

Fred era su persona favorita en el mundo. Había sido su mejor amigo toda la vida, su compañero de travesuras de la infancia y adolescencia. Habían iniciado sus carreras como jugadores de Quidditch en un mismo equipo, pero a Fred le surgió una tentadora oportunidad laboral en Escocia, mientras que otra se presentó para James en uno de los mejores equipos de Inglaterra. Ni siquiera la distancia pudo con su amistad.

—Freddie —dijo, reposando su mano derecha en el hombro de su primo—. No esperaba verte aquí.

Fred soltó una risita irónica.

—¿Dije que vendría, no? Tuve que saltearme la práctica de hoy. Mi entrenador no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos.

—Bueno, ni yo ni Molly esperábamos verlos por aquí. A ninguno de los dos. —Dijo tío Ron, que se paraba a un lado de Molly con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—. Tu agenda debe estar igual o peor de llena que la de Freddie, ¿no, James?

—Hola, tío —saludó él con una sonrisa torpe—. Y sí, la verdad es que… Tuve que rechazar otros compromisos para venir.

—Me alegra que ambos tengan sus prioridades ordenadas. La familia va por sobre todas las cosas.

James se detuvo inconscientemente a apreciar el rostro de Ron, que le sonreía a pesar del cansancio eterno perceptible en sus pupilas azules. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, y la hinchazón azulada bajo sus ojos dejaba entrever una peligrosa falta de sueño. Su cabello pelirrojo, normalmente de un tono tan zanahoria como el de la madre de James, pedía a gritos la ayuda de un cepillo y lucía apagado bajo la tenue luz del candelabro.

—Bueno —Ron juntó las manos, apretó los labios torpemente y luego gesticuló hacia la larga mesa—, ¿nos sentamos?

James tomó asiento frente a Molly, a la derecha de Fred y en diagonal a su tío. El hombre se mantuvo en silencio en su silla, con los ojos fijos en un punto inexistente, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas para iniciar.

—Sé que se estarán preguntando cuál puede ser la razón por la que los cité aquí, en un lugar poco atractivo, y por qué remarqué la importancia de su discreción… —Se calló un momento, todavía mirando a algo invisible, pero pronto volvió a retomar su discurso—. Las cosas no están bien en el Ministerio. Todo está cambiando, lo he sentido desde hace tiempo… Desde que Wickery asumió como ministro, e incluso desde antes… La súbita destitución de Kingsley, chicos, eso es algo que creo ni siquiera ustedes ignoran. ¿Cierto, Molly? —Molly asintió; su rostro lleno de desconcierto y consternación—. En aquel momento, no pensé que esto fuera más allá de un consenso errado de la comunidad… Y con lo terrible que eso es… Pero… —Ron se esforzaba por mantenerse firme, pero parecía perturbado; como si lo que estaba contando fuera una verdad a la que estuvieran condenados. James sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo—. Una mujer se presentó en mi oficina el otro día, tan alterada que parecía fuera de sí… Me pidió su ayuda. Quería reportar que su esposo había desaparecido. Thomas Cumberbatch. Mi compañero de trabajo.

»Traté de calmarla; aunque fuera mucho estrés para la familia, en nuestro trabajo estas cosas ocurren. A veces aparecen, otras no se vuelve a saber más de ellos. Le dije que tratara de calmarse, que yo una vez me adentré en una maleta y no encontré la salida como por tres días. Pero nada, la mujer estaba inconsolable. Y yo no soy bueno lidiando con este tipo de situaciones. Tu padre, en cambio… —James sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco al sentir los ojos de Ron fijos en él—. Él es mejor en estas cosas. Así que lo llamé. Obviamente él sí tuvo las palabras correctas para tranquilizar a la señora. Le prometió que haríamos todo lo posible, y que enviaríamos a alguien del departamento a buscar a su marido.

»El mismo día, más tarde, presenté el reporte. Fue un día aburrido, así que no hice más que organizar mi papeleo en la oficina. Y por una de esas casualidades del destino, o… No sé, una clase de intuición… Me acerqué a preguntar si el reporte había sido evaluado. Talulah, nuestra secretaria, dijo que se lo había acercado a Harry un rato después que lo entregué mientras él se encargaba de unas entrevistas de trabajo.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Fred.

—Entonces, fui hacia la oficina de Harry —prosiguió—. Pero me dijo que no le había llegado nada. Así que registramos todo. Nada. —Su voz era tranquila, pero sus ojos denotaban todo menos sosiego—. Lógicamente, le preguntamos a Talulah si estaba segura de que lo había hecho. Pobre mujer, ya es mayor... Imagínate el disgusto que se llevó cuando escuchó esto. Creyó que la tratábamos de loca. Nos juró que había ido a la oficina de Harry un rato después de que yo entregara el reporte, y lo dejó en el escritorio. Revolvimos todo nuevamente, y nuevamente, no hallamos nada.

James miró a Molly. Por alguna razón, le parecía que ella era la más interesada en la narración del tío Ron.

—Decidimos actuar rápido, y citamos a todos los empleados del departamento individualmente. Nadie vio nada. E incluso aunque estuvieran mintiendo, tampoco teníamos razón alguna para no creerles. Así que, para el final del día, incluso yo me vi resignado... Seguiríamos la búsqueda mañana. Hasta que vi a Billie, el conserje, y me di cuenta que había sido un estúpido. —Ron dejó escapar una carcajada seca, como si no pudiera creer su propia estupidez—. Le pedí que me acompañara a mi oficina, y no tardó en mucho en entender de qué le estaba hablando.

—¿Vio a alguien hurtando de la oficina de Harry? —inquirió Molly, que había estado en silencio hasta ahora.

—No hurtando. Pero sí a alguien con un comportamiento sospechoso.

—¿Y por qué no lo reportó? —cuestionó Fred bruscamente. A James le pareció una pregunta muy razonable.

—Porque se trataba de Albert Sturridge.

—¡Ah! —James se volvió ante el jadeo de sorpresa que escapó los labios de Molly.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —Preguntó James, desconcertado.

—Trabaja para la Autoridad de la Red Flu.

—¿Y cómo es eso relevante? Tendría que haberlo reportado de todas formas, aunque fuera el mismo Ministro. —Fred añadió irritado. Parecía disconforme con los hechos que narraba Ron, como si todos los involucrados hubieran actuado erróneamente.

—Albert es un hombre humilde, de muy buena fe. Es simplemente imposible imaginarlo haciendo algo así.

—Exacto, Molly —concordó Ron—. Uno no puede simplemente imaginarse a un hombre como Albert haciendo algo así. Decidí no apresurarme a buscarlo, porque recordé que siempre coincidimos en el horario de salida. Así que cuando lo vi a punto de ingresar en la chimenea, lo intercepté. Parecía nervioso, como si supiera que esto pasaría. Le pregunté si tenía unos minutos, que teníamos que discutir algo en mi oficina. Estaba pálido como un unicornio, pero no me rechazó. Una vez allí le dije que alguien del departamento lo había visto saliendo de la oficina del jefe actuando de una manera muy extraña. Después de unos minutos de persuasión, confesó a los hechos.

—Entonces su hombre de buena fe sí era culpable —dijo James, escuchando atento con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Sí, técnicamente lo es. Pero va más allá de eso —el hombre los ojeó con una mirada severa—. Ahora, si no me dejan de interrumpir, no podré hacer mi punto.

Después de un breve instante de silencio, Ron se desplomó contra el respaldo de su silla y bufó.

—El pobre Albert me hablaba sudando. Nunca lo había visto así. Me dijo que él no sabía nada; que lo habían obligado. En un principio le ofrecieron grandes recompensas, como una buena suma de galeons y un ascenso. Pero cuando le dijeron lo que tenía que hacer, se rehusó. Albert siempre mantuvo una buena relación con tu padre, James.

—¿Entonces? —dijo él.

—Entonces, lo amenazaron con su familia. Y no tuvo opción. Yo le creí; sé más que nadie que la familia va por sobre todas las cosas. Y confío en la buena fe de Albert, en su palabra. Así que le prometí mi silencio y lo dejé ir.

James se reclinó sobre su silla y lo miró indignado. No podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

—¡¿Lo dejaste ir sin preguntarle quién lo hizo?!

—Intenté hacerlo hablar. Pero no iba a obligarlo —explicó Ron, aunque para James no era suficiente—. Estaba muy asustado. Pero incluso así, me dijo que se trataba de alguien de «alto rango» en el Ministerio. Es todo lo que tengo.

—Discúlpame, tío, pero no entiendo. —Confesó Molly, cuyo entrecejo levemente fruncido y sus ojos afligidos dejaba ver una expresión medio consternada medio resignada—. ¿Por qué nos reuniste aquí hoy? Tú mismo has dicho que no tienes nada. ¿Es que quieres que te ayudemos a encontrar a la persona que amenazó a Albert y tiene el reporte?

—Todavía no he acabado —dijo Ron entre un suspiro, irguiéndose en su silla—. Los necesito. Necesito de su ayuda para encontrar a alguien, pero no a la persona tras el hurto del reporte. Después de todo, fui yo el que lo escribió. Tranquilamente puedo escribir otro.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó Fred, más tranquilo que antes.

—Al día siguiente... Supe que no iba a encontrar nada empezando por Albert. Así que, con el permiso de Harry, revisé el expediente de trabajo de Thomas. Leí que tiene un hermano que trabaja en el Ministerio. Clive Cumberbatch. Trabaja en la Confederación Internacional de Magos. No lo conocía, pero es entendible, con la cantidad de empleados con la que cuenta el Ministerio. —Ante eso, Molly asintió—. Pregunté a un par de personas de su departamento, pero me dijeron que no lo habían visto en días. Así que me escurrí a su oficina. Era pequeña y apartada, uno pensaría que se debía llenar muy fácil. Pero estaba casi vacía; tan sólo estaba el escritorio, un estante con cajones, y un perchero. Cuando registré la oficina de Thomas más temprano ese día, estaba completamente alborotada. No un alboroto exagerado, más o menos como la mía. Como si todo estuviera en el lugar en que Thomas lo dejó por última vez. En cambio, la de su hermano... Es como si estuviese arreglado. ¿Me explico? Como si él se hubiera ido sabiendo que no volvería. Dejó su libreta de trabajo, y otros papeles. Nada sin lo que él no pudiera vivir. —Ron miró hacia abajo, pensativo, y cuando elevó la mirada hacia sus sobrinos, se lamió los labios—. Es a él a quien quiero que me ayuden a encontrar.

De repente, se sintió como si el tiempo estuviera congelado. Nadie habló. Incluso Fred, que antes parecía tan impaciente por dar a conocer su opinión, permanecía callado. La frialdad imperturbable de la casa solo acrecentaba la perpetua y etérea tensión del momento. James lo miró a Ron, que se mantenía impávido y con los fríos ojos cerúleos contemplándolo atentamente.

—¿Por qué nosotros? —Preguntó finalmente lo que los tres estaban pensando.

—Porque confío en ustedes, James. Son mi familia, y ya tienen edad suficiente para involucrarse en asuntos de adultos. Además, quiero que sean los primeros en saberlo antes de que la Orden entre en vigencia nuevamente.

—¿Qué? —Soltaron Molly y Freddie al mismo tiempo.

—¿La Orden? —dijo James—. ¿Así de serio es?

—Me temo que sí —confesó Ron—. Tenía que hacerles saber a ustedes primero, porque si acceden a ayudarme, quiere decir que están dispuesto a formar parte de la Orden.

—Por supuesto —dijo Fred.

—Claro que sí —dijo Molly.

—Ni lo dudes.

Una pequeña y orgullosa sonrisa se escabulló por los labios de Ronald.

—Deben saber que es un tema muy delicado, y... No estoy segura que sus padres estén de acuerdo en que sus hijos formen parte de algo de esta índole. ¿Creen que pueden encargarse de eso?

—Tío, estoy seguro de que nuestros padres entenderán que ya no somos niños. Además, ¿cuántos años tenían ustedes durante la guerra?

—Éramos incluso más jóvenes. Pero es completamente entendible si sus padres no están de acuerdo. La decisión, no obstante, sigue siendo suya.

James adoró tanto a Ron en aquellos instantes. Estaba depositando en él, en ellos, una carga muy importante. Que los considerara lo suficientemente maduros y de confianza como para otorgarles semejante información era un halago inmenso. Poco le importaba lo que pensarían sus padres; estaba seguro de que tratarían de impedirlo. Especialmente Harry. Con el pasar de los años, James se dio cuenta que su padre vivía con un miedo constante de perder a su familia. Algo natural, considerando todo lo que le tocó vivir con la suya. Ginny, por otra parte, era más liberal y comprensiva, y protegía a sus hijos como una fiera. James pensó que sería más conveniente recurrir a ella antes que a su padre cuando le tocara darle las noticias de su reciente adición a la Orden del Fénix.

—Tío, lo siento, pero hay algo que no puedo parar de preguntarme... —Molly esperó que Ron asintiera para comenzar a hablar—. ¿Hermione sabe algo de esto?

Ron desvió la mirada y se frotó la barbilla.

—No. Todavía no le he dicho.

—¿Por qué no? —Molly lo miró expectante—. Ella tiene mucha influencia en el Ministerio.

—La tiene, pero dudo que sepa algo de esto. Le diré. Todavía no es el momento... Pero antes de citar a la Orden, lo haré.

—Te matará, lo sabes, ¿no? —agregó Fred cómicamente.

—Probablemente —Ron soltó una carcajada—. Pero estoy seguro que me acabará perdonando.

—Como siempre... —dijo Molly.

James soltó una risita ante la escena que se formó en su mente. Sin duda, su tío estaba arriesgándose a pasar una noche en el jardín.

—Mataría por ver eso.

—Por Merlín. No había pensado en lo que me esperaba... —Tío Ron sonrió y se llevó la mano a la cara.

El chirrido de la puerta abrirse tras ellos interrumpió el jocoso ambiente y los hizo voltearse al unísono. En el umbral de la puerta se paraba Victoire, tan hermosa y radiante como siempre, con su cabellera de un rubio pálido ondeando hasta su cintura. Estaba vistiendo su uniforme de medimaga, por lo que James asumió que debió haber salido a toda prisa del trabajo para llegar a la reunión a tiempo.

—¡Por fin, mujer! —chilló Fred, que se paró para recibirla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; la misma que lucía Molly, y Ron y James igualmente.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto! Traté de llegar lo más pronto posible... Pero hoy San Mungo estaba repleto... —dijo y se acercó a saludar a cada uno individualmente. Una vez que terminó, tomó asiento a un lado de Molly y se dirigió a Ron con una mirada apenada—. De verdad lo siento, tío. ¿Me perdí mucho?

Ron le sonrió comprensivamente y apretó los labios.

—Me temo que sí, Vic. Pero no te preocupes. Todavía tenemos tiempo, y muchas cosas por discutir. Así que, ustedes tres... —Dijo y señaló a James, Molly y Fred—. Querrán estirar las piernas, porque esto va a ser largo.


	5. SCORPIUS

**CAPÍTULO V: SCORPIUS**

Scorpius se había despertado de muy buen humor y con una inusual facilidad, a diferencia de su mejor amigo, cuyos párpados se cerraban de vez en cuando y que parecía a punto de hundirse en su plato de huevos y tocino. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el ritmo matutino de Albus, que nunca había sido un gran madrugador y mucho menos los fines de semana. Aunque en otras circunstancias, a él tampoco le hubiera agradado la idea de practicar tan temprano un sábado. Pero considerando que toda la primera semana de clases no había tenido tiempo de apartar el campo de Quidditch para Slytherin, y que los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw ya habían usado el campo en el transcurso de los días, aceptaba conformarse con lo que le tocaba. Gryffindor tampoco había utilizado o reservado el campo hasta donde él sabía, ni había visto a su capitana muy preocupada por hacerlo, lo que lo hacía sentir mucho más relajado.

Cuando estaba a punto de coger su copa para beber un poco de jugo de calabaza, algo aterrizó precipitadamente a una escasa y peligrosa distancia del desayuno de Albus, cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos ante el alboroto. Se hizo hacia atrás y se desperezó, dejando escapar un prolongado bostezo.

—¿Tienes dinero? —le preguntó a Scorpius mientras se hacía del ejemplar de El Profeta que la lechuza había entregado.

Él buscó en sus bolsillos los tres Knuts que siempre se le daba al animal y se lo entregó a su amigo, quien consecutivamente los depositó en la pequeña bolsita atada a la pata de la lechuza.

—¿Algo interesante hoy? —Cuestionó Scorpius y le dio un largo sorbo a su jugo de calabaza para bajar los huevos y el tocino—. ¿Es que han tenido que desmemorizar a otro muggle que juraba haber visto una bandada de duendecillos en Londres?

—Bueno, no hay ningún muggle que desmemorizar hoy —dijo, con un hilo de voz más serio que de costumbre—, pero puede que te interese esto.

Scorpius se aproximó para poder entender a lo que su amigo se refería. Atónito, leyó en voz alta:

 _ASESINO EN FUGA DE AZKABAN_

 _La noche del pasado jueves uno de los reclusos más peligrosos de la actualidad realizó una fuga exitosa de la prisión de alta seguridad de Azkaban. Según reportes oficiales, habría contado con la ayuda de un tercero que lo ayudó a burlar a los dementores y al resto del equipo de seguridad._

 _«Todo el departamento de Aurores se encuentra trabajando día y noche para dar con el paradero del prisionero,» declara Gabriel Tucker, el vocero oficial de la División de Seguridad Mágica. «Por el momento, rogamos al público que mantenga la calma; aunque recomendamos salir siempre acompañado, en una zona poblada y a horas del día razonables.»_

 _Alistair Sinclair, un galés de 23 años, ingresó a la prisión a la edad de 18, llevándose el record a la persona más jóven en ocupar una celda en la fortaleza de Azkaban. Fue encontrado culpable por el asesinato a sangre fría de Olivia Phelps, la distinguida capitana de los Chudley Canons en aquel entonces, y tres adolescentes muggles, y sentenciado a cadena perpetua en el año 2017._

 _Fuentes confiables aseguran que una mujer londinense que estaba visitando a su abuela en Bristol afirma haber visto al buscado asesino en King Street, y que ha sido citada por Ronald Weasley, el polémico jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, para brindar testimonio sobre los hechos presenciados. Mientras tanto, la comunidad mágica se mantiene en vilo, viviendo cada día con el omnipresente temor a que sea el último._

—Yo recuerdo esto —comentó Albus—. Fue justo después de iniciar nuestro primer año... ¿No?

—No sé —Scorpius trató de hacer memoria—. Los Chudley dieron un partido en conmemoración, eso sí recuerdo.

—Sí, pero eso fue un mes después, porque el campeonato todavía no había iniciado —Albus le recordó—. Lo postergaron debido a lo ocurrido.

Scorpius le arrebató el periódico de la mano. En la fotografía, el asesino en fuga lo miraba con una sonrisa tenebrosa que se desplegaba de oreja a oreja en un rostro consumido por la perfidia. Se reía como si acabara de oír el chiste más divertido de toda su vida, como desquiciado. A simple vista, el hombre era un loco de remate. No era para menos, con todos los crímenes que había cometido. Nadie con la sangre tan fría para hacer lo que hizo podría jactarse de estar cuerdo. Scorpius cerró el periódico y se lo entregó a Albus, quien había aprovechado para comenzar a atacar su desayuno.

—¿No es tu padre quien debería tomar el testimonio? —Cuestionó después de un momento.

Albus negó con la cabeza, sin despegar la vista de El Profeta.

—Papá es el jefe del Departamento, se encarga de cosas más generales —A Scorpius le costó entenderle porque le había hablado con un trozo enorme de pan en la boca—. O al menos eso es lo que tengo entendido.

Él asintió, satisfecho una vez aclarada su duda.

Su mirada recorrió el Gran Comedor, más vacío y silencioso de lo que acostumbraba, pero se detuvo súbitamente cuando sus ojos advirtieron a Rose y a Dominique Weasley sentadas del otro lado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ellas también estaban disfrutando su desayuno y charlaban más animadamente que él y Albus, pero no era eso lo que llamó su atención.

—Albus, tus primas están vestidas con el uniforme de Quidditch —dijo, y eso fue suficiente para conseguir que su amigo levantara la cabeza del periódico.

Al comprobar sus dichos, Albus frunció el entrecejo.

—No sé, no veo a su capitana —se levantó y buscó con la mirada a la eludida, pero volvió a su asiento al no ver señales de ella.

—Hey, Rose —llamó Scorpius—. ¿Por qué están cambiadas?

La muchacha lo miró confundida, como si la pregunta sonara absurda ante sus oídos.

—Hoy nos toca el campo —explicó ella.

Albus y Scorpius se miraron, y, en un acuerdo tácito, ambos amigos abandonaron sus lugares para dirigirse hacia las Gryffindor, que los observaban acercarse con una mirada de extrañeza. Albus tomó asiento frente a ellas, pero Scorpius optó por permanecer de pie.

—Hay un pequeño inconveniente —comenzó Albus, obsequiándoles una irónica sonrisa marca Al—. Scorpius apartó el campo para nosotros.

—Tiene que ser un error —intervino Dominique, que los miraba tan confundida como su prima—. ¿Cuándo lo reservaste, Scorpius?

—Jueves —dijeron Scorpius y Albus al unísono.

—Pues Hailie también —afirmó la muchacha—. O eso le dijo a Rose. Enfermó y la dejó a ella como reemplazo.

Ante aquello, Rose asintió.

—¿Traes tu permiso? —Inquirió Rose Weasley. Aunque cortés, Scorpius percibió un atisbo de exigencia en sus palabras.

—Aquí —dijo él y, efectivamente, extrajo el papel firmado por Slughorn de su bolsillo izquierdo para entregárselo.

Rose escrutó el papel con ojos entrecerrados, luego se lo pasó a su prima.

—Es verdad, está firmado.

Dominique, después de leer la autorización y comprobar que todo estuviera correcto, la dejó sobre la mesa.

—Bien, no importa —dijo y alzó los hombros con sencillez—. Hablemos con algún profesor que nos ayude a aclarar el error.

—No creo que puedan hacer mucho —dijo Scorpius—. No habrá más opción que sortear.

—De todos modos, que lo haga alguno de ellos —concluyó Rose—. Así no habrá problemas.

Silencio. Esperaba que las chicas se pararan y así ir en búsqueda de algún profesor, pero para su sorpresa, no lo hicieron. Scorpius miró a Albus y entendió que lo más correcto era esperar a que ambas hubieran acabado de desayunar, por lo que se sentó a un lado de su amigo. Manoteó una rodaja de pan y la mojó en uno de los huevos en las ollas, para luego llevárselo entero a la boca.

—¿Has leído El Profeta hoy? —Albus le habló a Rose, que alzó una ceja ante la interrogante.

—No.

—Deberías —Albus ejecutó un fugaz movimiento de varita, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el periódico que antes estaban leyendo apareció frente a ellos.

Rose lo tomó de una vez y lo desplegó de modo que tanto ella como Dominique pudieran leerlo.

—¿Esto significa que el tío está al frente de la búsqueda? —preguntó Dominique cuando su prima dejó en la mesa el ejemplar de El Profeta, revelando así dos rostros pasmados ante la noticia.

—No sé —confesó después de un momento—. Nadie me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera mamá.

—Bueno, tan solo pasaron dos días —trató de animarla Scorpius—. Quizá no vio necesario escribirte, después de todo, ibas a terminar por enterarte.

Pero nada parecía sosegar a Rose, y se pasó el resto de la hora del desayuno comiendo en silencio.

Atravesaron el vestíbulo y subieron por las escaleras hasta el corredor del sexto piso, mientras comentaban sobre los buenos contrincantes que serían las casas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw este año. En especial la casa de los tejones que, por lo que se decía, había adquirido un nuevo cazador tan bruto como un hipogrifo hambriento. Rose parecía indignada, pero él pensaba que Albus y Dominique eran los que tenían que estar preocupados, después de todo, ellos eran los cazadores de sus respectivos equipos.

Al llegar al despacho del profesor Slughorn, Albus tocó la puerta y aguardaron en silencio un momento. Poco después, la puerta se abrió sola y Horace Slughorn les indicó que entraran con un ademán de la mano. Estaba inclinado sobre su escritorio de madera, escribiendo sobre unos largos pergaminos, pero en cuanto advirtió la presencia de los cuatros chicos, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y les sonrió con entusiasmo.

—¡Miren nada más! Mis cuatro alumnos predilectos, juntos —exclamó el hombre, mientras le daba una amistosa palmada en el hombro a Albus.

—Creí que su favorito era Thomas —subrayó Dominique.

Slughorn pareció desorientado por un momento.

—Bueno, sí, Nott es un muchacho muy prometedor...

—Nott es un idiota —determinó Albus, sacando a relucir sus venenosos colmillos de serpiente.

Al profesor no pareció importarle mucho el comentario de Albus, sino que, por el contrario, lo hizo soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

—Bueno bueno, me imagino que ya se entenderán —argumentó él—. Ahora, díganme, ¿por qué tengo el honor de verlos hoy? —Arqueó las cejas, dirigiéndose a los dos amigos— ¿Ustedes no deberían estar entrenando? ¡El campeonato no se ganará solo! ¡Y Slytherin no puede perder otra vez!

Scorpius vio cómo las Gryffindor a su lado sonreían con un orgullo arrogante, y él trató de hacer a un lado la amargura que le producía recordar cómo habían vencido el año anterior.

—Venceremos este año, profesor. Se lo aseguro. —Albus miró a sus primas con una sonrisa medio burlona medio retadora—. Con Scorpius como capitán, el campeonato ya está ganado.

Como consecuencia, Dominique le dirigió una mirada feroz, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisita desesperantemente socarrona.

—¡Esa es la actitud que busco en mis alumnos! ¡Cinco puntos para Slytherin!

—No es cierto —se quejó Dominique, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión enfurruñada en el agraciado rostro.

—Suerte para la próxima, preciosa —se burló él, sonriendo complacido.

—El punto es —continuó Rose—, Hailie, nuestra capitana, también apartó el campo para hoy por la mañana. —Y le extendió el pedazo de papel que, Scorpius supuso, debía ser el permiso.

—Merlín, chicos, esto podrían resolverlo tranquilamente ustedes —se quejó Slug—. Pero no hagamos que su visita haya sido en vano. Señorita Weasley —miró a Rose—, señor Malfoy —esta vez se dirigió a él— ¿Dragón o mago?

—Dragón —respondieron ambos al unísono. Scorpius y Rose se miraron, y luego de un momento, él resopló— Mago.

—Bien.

Horace Slughorn tomó un galeón de su bolsillo y, utilizando la varita, lo dejó levitando en el aire. Un momento después, hizo un brusco movimiento con ésta y el galeón dio un precipitado salto y comenzó a dar numerosas vueltas mientras descendía hasta aterrizar en la mano arrugada del profesor.

—Mago —dijo finalmente—. Señor Malfoy, Slytherin puede utilizar el campo esta mañana. Señoritas, me temo que el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor tendrá que esperar hasta que Slytherin haya finalizado.

—Genial, Rosie —murmuró Dominique, ganándose una fiera mirada de su amiga.

—Muchas gracias, profesor —dijo Scorpius—. Lamentamos haberlo interrumpido.

—No es problema, señor Malfoy.

Se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida, pero mientras lo hacían oyeron la voz del profesor gritar «¡No olviden la cena del Club de Eminencias la próxima semana!».

—Ojalá pudiera —Albus tuvo el descaro de murmurar, lo que hizo reír a Scorpius.

Se despidieron de las chicas, que no parecían gozar de muy buen humor, para dirigirse a los vestuarios. Afuera, el cielo se alzaba despejado pero gris. El día estaba considerablemente frío, aunque Scorpius se lo atribuyó a la hora; todavía era temprano. Con suerte, mejoraría para el mediodía.

Su equipo ya lo estaba esperando cuando llegaron a los vestuarios. Le sorprendió la ausencia de los Gryffindor. Había creído que tendría que lidiar con ellos y entregarle las noticias de que su entrenamiento se había pospuesto —aunque, si se lo ponía a pensar, aquella era una responsabilidad de la capitana suplente, en este caso, Rose Weasley—, pero no estaban allí. Distribuidos por la habitación solo había figuras luciendo el uniforme verde y plata.

—Llegas tarde, capitán —dijo con saña Thomas Nott, saboreando la palabra «capitán». Estaba sentado en el banco dispuesto en el centro, atando sus zapatillas.

Scorpius se esforzó en mantener su semblante carente de expresión alguna.

—Lo sé. Tuvimos un imprevisto. Gryffindor...

—¿También reservó el campo? —lo cortó el muchacho, con los ojos azules destilando veneno— Sí, lo sabemos. Ya nos encargamos nosotros.

Scorpius sintió cómo la sangre le subía a la cabeza cada vez más rápido. Apretó los labios, y se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba sentado Thomas. Podía sentir los ojos de su mejor amigo clavados en su nuca.

—Si me llego a enterar que los Gryffindor se quejaron por algo, querido primo —empezó él—, o que les hiciste algo, lo que sea... Te puedo asegurar que desearás que papi jamás hubiera comprado esa escoba tan fina que tienes, porque te la sumergiré entera en ese trasero asqueroso tuyo.

Nott no pareció inmutarse, pero lo conocía muy bien como para saber que el mensaje había quedado claro.

—Nadie puede tomar esa clase de decisiones excepto el capitán —ahora se dirigió al resto del equipo—. ¿Queda claro?

—Tranquilo, Scorpius —terció el chico rubio que acababa de calzarse la remera verde y plata y que se había acercado a él, hastiado—. Solo fue el idiota de Nott, pero qué va, todo el colegio sabe cómo es.

Pero Nott no era la única víbora entre sus pares. Flint y Zabini no se quedaban atrás, y observaban a Scorpius como si fuera su enemigo acérrimo, aunque no se atrevieron a objetar nada. Matthew, por otro lado, era junto a Alicia —y, por supuesto, Albus— los únicos miembros del equipo que Scorpius sí toleraba y hasta apreciaba.

—Sé que seguro tú no tuviste nada que ver, Matt —dijo—. Pero prefiero evitar que esto se repita a futuro. Albus, ¿me ayudas? El resto, por favor salga al campo así podemos iniciar el entrenamiento.

Scorpius y Albus se miraron un momento, después, Albus soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Un día no muy lejano, ustedes dos se van a matar —dijo mientras abría el armario de cerezo en el que se encontraba el cajón de las pelotas.

Juntos cargaron el cajón hacia el campo, en el que aguardaba el resto del equipo. Scorpius tomó la Quaffle y miró a un lado. El viento otoñal que había comenzado a azotar arremolinaba los árboles del bosque prohibido haciendo que los pájaros salieran volando de entre las copas. Había refrescado, pero imaginó que pasaría una vez que comenzaran a moverse. Scorpius montó su escoba y le dio una patada al suelo para despegar, seguido por Albus. Voló alrededor del equipo, asegurándose de que no faltara nadie, y luego se ubicó suspendido en un punto fijo frente a ellos.

—Bien —inició, paseando la mirada entre su público—. Vamos a hacer unos cuantos pases para calentar, ¿está bien?

Los jugadores se dispersaron a través del campo, y él retrocedió hasta quedar frente a uno de los aros. Sopló con fuerza el silbato y le pasó con fuerza la pelota a Matthew, quien se la pasó a Alicia, quien se la pasó a Nott, quien se la arrojó con una fuerza desmedida —pero de forma claramente intencional— a Albus. El chico tuvo que maniobrar para atajarla, y a Scorpius le pareció que estuvo muy cerca de perder el equilibrio, pero rápidamente se recuperó y se la pasó al siguiente jugador, no sin antes mirar con profundo odio a su compañero de equipo.

—Nott, vuelve a hacer eso y te pateo de la escoba —le advirtió Scorpius.

Regresaron a la sala común después de un arduo entrenamiento de poco más de hora y media. El primer entrenamiento de Slytherin había sido un éxito. Albus había anotado diez tantos a pesar del arduo esfuerzo de Zabini por atajarlos, y Nott parecía más duro que nunca al esgrimir su bate. Innecesario durante el entrenamiento, pero más que útil en el campeonato. Sí, Nott era un idiota, pero sería muy estúpido negar que era bueno en lo que hacía.

La sala se encontraba en silencio, el único sonido siendo el cálido chispear de las llamas, el susurro del agua y el rasgueo de la pluma de Albus al escribir sobre el pergamino. Eran los únicos allí, la mayoría del equipo había optado por ir por algo de comer, y seguramente el resto de sus compañeros todavía estuvieran durmiendo.

Desvió la vista del candelabro verde que colgaba del techo y observó a su amigo, sentado en la mesa tallada, escribiendo resueltamente, de vez en cuando consultando el libro de _La búsqueda de la quinta esencia_ que descansaba en su regazo. Normalmente, Scorpius le hubiera permitido copiar su tarea, pero él ya había entregado su ensayo el día de ayer. Albus le había dicho que había olvidado escribir el suyo por haber estado muy ocupado con los deberes de Transformaciones. Él pensaba que podría haberlos completado tranquilamente en uno de sus tiempos libres, ya que ambos tenían de sobra este año. Aunque debía admitir que los profesores parecían más exigentes que nunca, y por lo tanto los deberes resultaban cada vez más complejos.

—¿Tu padre no te ha escrito nada más? —preguntó.

—¿Hm? —Albus, absorto en la elaboración de su ensayo, no pareció oírlo.

—Que si te ha escrito algo más.

—No —dijo finalmente, sus ojos, dos gemas verde esmeralda, se deslizaban perseverantes del libro hacia el pergamino—. Bueno, escribirme sí lo hizo. Pero no me dijo nada fuera de lo común. ¿Esto es por lo de la fuga de Azkaban, no?

Scorpius elevó los hombros.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Es extraño que no lo haya mencionado.

Albus no levantó la mirada.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste hoy, tan solo han pasado unos días. ¡Ah, qué estúpido! ¿Los hechizos no verbales no funcionan cuando el mago posee una varita de cornejo, no?

—Sí —confirmó él, irritado—. Ahora, cabeza de trol, ¿quieres escucharme? Creo que necesitas escribirle a tu hermano.

El chico, que antes parecía poco dispuesto a desviar la vista de sus deberes para devolverle la mirada, se giró hacia él y lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido, su rostro bañado en desconcierto.

—¿A mi hermano? Merlín, ¿quieres decirme de qué serviría eso?

—Es tu hermano, imbécil. Si algo estuviera pasando, te lo diría. Además, es James.

—Por eso —repuso Albus—. Es James.

—Te contaría —continuó Scorpius—. Te lo apuesto.

—¿Quién es su hermano? ¿Yo o tú? Y, digamos que lo hiciera, ¿qué se supone que debería escribirle?

A veces, Scorpius pensaba que Albus verdaderamente tenía la inteligencia de un trol de las montañas.

—Mira que eres estúpido —rezongó él—. A ver, ¿dónde empezamos? ¡Ah! —Una sonrisa taimada jugueteó en sus labios— Quizá por el día que tu padre te dijo que le escribieras cada cosa extraña que notaras en el colegio. O coméntale sobre esa cancioncilla de lo más enigmática y presagiadora que entonó el Sombrero en la ceremonia de selección. O tal vez por el hecho de que un jodido asesino ha escapado de Azkaban hace cuestión de días. —Se detuvo en silencio unos segundos, pestañeó un par de veces y miró al contrario con amargada resignación— Tienes razón, no tengo idea qué podrías escribirle. ¿Y si le mencionas que el nuevo cazador del Puddlemere United apesta y que dudas fuertemente de su capacidad de liderazgo?

—Hubiera entendido tu punto sin necesidad de que me arrojes ese caldero lleno de sarcasmo —gruñó Albus—. Bien. Lo haré, pero no te ilusiones. No creo que consiga nada.

El muchacho, que finalmente había cedido ante tanta sutil insistencia, le dio la espalda y regresó a completar sus deberes. Scorpius lo observó victorioso, y segundos después se acomodó en el sillón con las manos detrás del cuello, mientras una sonrisa de entera suficiencia emergía en sus labios e iluminaba su rostro con una satisfacción casi infantil.


	6. MOLLY

**¡Hola de vuelta! Les traigo por fin el capítulo que más me gusta hasta el momento (y de mis personajes favoritos). Por cierto, hice una especie de "trailer" para el fanfic, que pueden encontrar en youtube buscando "los cuatro elementos we walk through the fire". Debería ser la primera opción. También pueden ojear mi blog, que cree con la intención de mostrar la "atmósfera" de la historia. Verlo desde una computadora hace una experiencia completamente nueva. La dirección es l** **4einspo tumblr com (corten los espacios).** **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: MOLLY**

—Entonces lo veré el próximo miércoles, señor Coote —dijo—. No vaya a dejarme plantada.

No había sido sencillo encontrar una oportunidad adecuada para acercarse al nuevo delegado de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Molly había tenido que recurrir directamente a su Jefa y pedirle la responsabilidad de tomar en sus manos ese «asuntillo» existente entre las dos divisiones del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

—¿Y por qué es que quiere hacerse cargo de esto en particular, señorita Weasley? —le preguntó su Jefa, una mujer alta, de nariz ganchuda y pelo oscuro que llevaba peinado en un ridículo recogido.

—Me sirve la experiencia —sonrió Molly—. Usted más que nadie sabe lo comprometida que estoy con mi puesto, y lo que le agradezco que haya confiado en mí para ocuparme del problema con aquellos escregutos patagónicos. Por eso le pido que, una vez más, deposite en mí su confianza y me permita encargarme de esto.

La bruja pareció vacilar un momento.

—Eres una joven extremadamente hermosa y perspicaz, Molly —dijo finalmente—. Lo que le hace fácil conseguir lo que quiere, cuando quiere. Por eso creo que eres perfecta para realizar este trabajo. Deberás completar el papeleo necesario, claro está, y…

Molly no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se escabulló por sus labios. Una vez más, había logrado salirse con la suya en el primer intento, y sin mover un solo dedo. Aunque tenía que darse un poco de crédito: su Jefa jamás le hubiera confiado la tarea de no haber probado que era lo suficiente capaz para realizarla. Eso era algo que había conseguido con esfuerzo y determinación, nada que hubiera dejado a la suerte. Si bien muchas veces sí se valía de sus encantos para obtener lo que quería, en el trabajo no era solo eso a lo que debía recurrir si quería salirse con la suya. Requería empeño, inteligencia y astucia… Y hasta un poco de manipulación. A Molly todo aquello se le daba muy bien.

El miércoles había llegado. Molly se apareció frente el prestigioso restaurante en el que había citado al señor Coote. Á La Carte estaba ubicado en pleno Londres, justo en el medio de una tienda de ropa y una farmacia —aunque Molly no tenía idea qué significaba eso—, y a los ojos de un muggle no se trataba más que de una vieja y sucia taberna que parecía estar eternamente cerrada. En cambio, ante ella, que era una bruja, se alzaba un establecimiento elegante y frecuentado, con amplias ventanas en el frente que permitían observar hacia dentro.

Entró al restaurant y su mirada recorrió el lugar de punta a punta, hasta que sus ojos dieron con aquel hombre bajito y regordete que aguardaba sentado y en silencio. Coote ya había ocupado una mesa para los dos. Ella se acercó con una sonrisa encantadora y tomó asiento sin darle tiempo al otro a ponerse de pie para recibirla.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Molly, con un rostro que derrochaba arrepentimiento—. ¿Me ha estado esperando hace mucho tiempo?

Pero por supuesto que ya conocía la respuesta. Lo había citado para las doce del mediodía, y la última vez que Molly se había fijado, el reloj señalaba la una menos veinte.

—No se preocupe —la tranquilizó Coote, que lucía nervioso y se removía incómodo en su asiento—. ¿Ha traído todo?

Molly le dedicó una sonrisa angelical.

—Que ansioso resultó ser, señor Coote —dijo Molly—. Tal parece que quiere librarse cuanto antes de mí.

Aquel comentario pareció incomodar todavía más al pobre Coote, que tragó saliva y la miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo dice? No, por supuesto que no, señorita Weasley…

—Molly —lo corrigió ella—. Solo dígame Molly.

Y pronto se acercó el mesero con los menús. Una vez que cada uno decidió lo que comería, lo llamaron y este se retiró con apremio hacia las cocinas.

—Bien —comenzó ella—. Debo confesarle que es un poco tedioso para mí tener que empezar desde cero, porque, como bien debe saber, Cumberbatch y yo ya habíamos hecho los primeros arreglos sobre este asunto, pero como él ya no está y usted lo releva, es lógico que me corresponda ponerlo al tanto.

Mentira. Una completa y total mentira. Molly jamás había tenido contacto alguno con Clive Cumberbatch, ni oído su nombre hasta que Ron lo mencionó la semana anterior en Grimmauld Place. Pero Coote no tenía por qué saber eso, ni la verdadera razón por la que Molly quería verlo. No, definitivamente no tenía por qué saberlo.

La bruja sacó unas hojas de su portafolio y se las entregó. Molly se propuso a explicarle a Coote sobre qué iba su papeleo; el mago la observaba atentamente, pero ella tenía la impresión de que le hablaba a un tonto. Prosiguió con su explicación hasta que el mozo regresó con sus órdenes.

—Hay un protocolo que las empresas procuran seguir al pie de la letra si quieren pasar las auditorías del Ministerio. Pero mantener todo legal tiene sus desventajas —Molly dijo con aplomo mientras cortaba la carne con elegancia—. Mucha mercadería queda varada en la inspección de seguridad. Y déjame decirte, esos son controles muy rigurosos. Rigurosos, pero necesarios, especialmente porque el contrabando de dragones chinos está muy de moda hoy en día.

»En fin. Por una cosa, por la otra, algo que consideren fuera de lugar es suficiente para negarles la entrada a Gran Bretaña. Me imagino que entiendes que esto es dinero perdido para las empresas porque bueno, ingresar artículos (en este caso, ingredientes) exóticos al país conlleva todo un proceso. Entre la mercancía, los proveedores y los aranceles... Te parecería más fácil recurrir a la vía ilegal, pero, créeme que las deudas a afrontar si no pasan una sola revisión del Ministerio es cuatro veces más de lo que, hipotéticamente, podrían perder en la inspección inicial. De todas formas, las grandes empresas como _Potestatem_ se encargan de todo de antemano para no toparse con ninguna sorpresa a mitad de camino. Y bueno, para algo sirve la experiencia. —Tomó un sorbo de vino a la vez que alzaba las cejas elocuentemente.

—Disculpe —dijo Coote después de haber estado en silencio durante todo su relato—. Pero, específicamente, ¿cuáles son los ingredientes por los que está aquí hoy?

—Varios. Hierbas, aceites… Ese aceite de flor de fuego asiática (vaya a saber uno cual sea su utilidad) crece en demanda cada día, junto a otras cosillas que podrá leer ahí. Sí, ahí. Está todo escrito —le señaló un apartado en las hojas—. Pero las empresas no pueden ingresarlo porque no está en el listado de ingredientes internacionalmente comerciables. Solo necesito que Cumberbatch (si es que regresa) le dé un repasito a esto y lo proponga en la próxima asamblea. Con suerte lo aprueben. Y tal vez se dejen de aparecer en mi oficina empresarios indeseables que acusan a nuestro Departamento de negligentes. ¡Cómo si nosotros tuviéramos la última palabra! Ya quisiera yo tenerla, y ya ve como esos hombrecitos de negocio terminan en la calle...

—De acuerdo —accedió finalmente Coote—. Lo propondré en la próxima asamblea. Pero no se entusiasme, porque no puedo prometerle nada, recuerde que…

—Espere —lo cortó Molly, aunque educadamente—. ¿Entonces Cumberbatch ya no regresará? —Inquirió, sin permitir que su rostro denotara emoción alguna. Por dentro, estaba saltando en una pata al creer que se estaba acercando a saber algo más sobre el misterioso hombre que se había esfumado de la noche a la mañana.

Coote se tensó en su asiento y la miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos de sapo.

—Por el momento, el señor Cumberbatch no ha vuelto a presentarse en el trabajo. Tampoco esperamos que lo haga, así que a partir de ahora yo me ocuparé de estos asuntos. Ahora, ¿podría decirme cuáles son las empresas…?

—¿Por qué no esperan que regrese al trabajo? —Lo interrumpió nuevamente—. ¿Ha enfermado gravemente? —Molly fingió preocupación, su rostro tensándose repentinamente.

Al ver el rostro abatido de la joven bruja, Coote pareció ponerse más nervioso.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no. Puede quedarse tranquila, Molly —trató de sonreírle, aunque falló miserablemente y terminó resultando en una fugaz mueca desagradable.

—Pero, ¿sabe qué le ocurrió? Lo siento, es que por como lo dijo…

—Me expresé mal —argumentó el mago con ojos de sapo, mientras bebía nerviosamente. Se aclaró la garganta—. Lo que ocurre es que creemos que Clive no se sentía cómodo con su puesto, y por eso se fue tan repentinamente…

Molly asintió ante sus palabras, pero no dijo nada. No quería que Coote se diera cuenta que, sin querer, le había proporcionado una información que tal vez le resultara útil en un futuro. El hombre estaba claramente instruido por alguien que no quería que se supiera la verdad de lo ocurrido.

—Bien. Ahora, según las condiciones del Ministerio… —Y Molly siguió enzarzándolo en un palabrerío de negocios infinito.

Se despidió de Coote después de una hora que pareció eterna.

El Atrio era un pasillo muy largo y elegante con un pulido suelo de madera oscura y un amplio techo azul eléctrico con incrustaciones de oro que estaban en constante movimiento, como un enorme tablón de anuncios celeste. De vez en cuando podía verse a una bruja o mago salir de las chimeneas doradas fijadas en las paredes oscuras y brillantes. La mayoría de los empleados del ministerio preferían utilizar aquel método de transporte porque la Aparición, para muchos, era innecesaria. Para Molly, por otro lado, era lo contrario. Aunque no era muy buena idea aparecerse poco después de comer —sus tripas aún se revolvían dentro de ella—, Molly prefería aparecerse antes que arriesgarse a ensuciar su ropa utilizando la Red Flu.

Se unió a la multitud y avanzó entre los apesadumbrados empleados del Ministerio hasta las puertas que guiaban al abarrotado vestíbulo. Tuvo que esperar un rato hasta que consiguió entrar a uno de los ascensores vacíos. Tras ella ingresaron tres magos; uno de ellos cargaba con un maletín lo suficientemente grande como para guardar un tablero de ajedrez mágico. Estaba pensando que preferiría cenar excremento de hipogrifo antes que usar uno como ese cuando la reja se cerró con un estruendo y, automáticamente, despegó hacia arriba.

—Séptimo piso, Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, que incluye el Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, el Club Oficial de Gobstones y la Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas —dijo la fría voz de mujer a la que Molly, para su propia sorpresa, ya se había acostumbrado.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron permitiéndole la salida a uno de los ocupantes, a la vez que varios memorándums interdepartamentales entraron volando. Molly se recargó contra la pared y se distrajo mirando a uno de los aviones de papel revolotear alrededor de la lámpara. Casi no oyó la voz femenina hablar esta vez.

—Quinto piso, Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, que incluye el Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica, la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica y la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica.

Molly se adelantó para salir, pero cuando se abrieron las puertas y dio un primer paso fuera, una figura la empujó bruscamente hacia dentro.

—¡Jane! ¿Qué demonios…?

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —comenzó a disculparse la muchacha—. Te he buscado por todos lados. Qué suerte que te encontré. Tu tía… —al ver la expresión amenazadora que cruzó el rostro de Molly, Jane tragó en seco y reformuló la oración—. La señora Granger ha pedido verte.

Molly sintió que su corazón daba un brinco. Aunque no sabía por qué, su intuición le decía a gritos que algo no iba bien.

—¿Tú sabes por qué? —cuestionó.

Jane negó con la cabeza nerviosamente.

—No —dijo—. Solo me ha dicho que te avise en cuanto te vea.

Se detuvo en silencio un momento. No tenía una sola razón válida para desconfiar de Jane. Mentir no se le daba bien. Además, se encontraba donde se encontraba gracias a Molly; al principio, ambas ocupaban un puesto en la misma división, pero cuando Jane le comentó que su verdadera aspiración era trabajar para el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, Molly acudió a su tía para que le otorgara algún trabajo a su compañera, por más mínimo que fuera. Suponía que, de alguna forma, la chica debía de sentirse obligada a saldar esa deuda eternamente.

—Cuarto piso, Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, que incluye las Divisiones de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus, la Oficina de Coordinación de los Duendes y la Agencia Consultiva de Plagas.

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente. Molly salió seguida por Jane, que caminaba con prisa tras ella. Sin decir nada, atravesaron juntas el vestíbulo hasta el fondo, los memorándums que iban y venían sobrevolaban sus cabezas. A pesar de que Molly mantenía su andar elegante y seguro de siempre, su corazón latía incesantemente en su pecho.

Se encontraban de pie frente a una puerta de madera negra en la que había una placa dorada que rezaba «HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER» y debajo: «JEFA DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE REGULACIÓN Y CONTROL DE LA CRIATURAS MÁGICAS». Jane llamó una vez.

—Adelante —la voz de su tía resonó aplacada desde el otro lado.

Molly permitió que Jane ingresara primero.

—Señora, su so… la señorita Weasley ha venido a verla.

Los ojos de su tía la contemplaron expectante.

—Gracias, Jane. Puedes retirarte.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas. Molly suspiró disimuladamente y, como si aquel simple acto la hubiera hecho recobrar su compostura, sonrió inocentemente.

—¿Sí, tía Hermione?

—Siéntate, Molly —le exigió su tía, tajante, aunque una sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios. A pesar de todo, Molly no quería obedecer.

—Estoy bien aquí.

Pero los ojos de Hermione permanecían impertérritos y esta vez tuvo que hacer caso. Molly tomó asiento de una vez y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que ya te imaginas por qué estás aquí.

—No realmente. ¿Algo que ver con el comercio ilegal de elfos domésticos?

—Suficiente, Molly —la cortó, impávida. Había algo en su voz, algo que Molly no consiguió distinguir, pero que Rose y Hugo debían conocer de sobra—. Sé dónde estuviste hoy. Y por qué.

Molly sintió que se le tensaba el cuerpo y por un momento se quedó sin palabras. Entonces, como si el cielo la hubiera iluminado, se dio cuenta de qué estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Es que ahora usas a tus empleados para seguirme? Cuánta clase.

—No creas que…

—Entonces, aclárame el panorama: tío Ron te contó sus teorías, que nos ha reclutado y que piensa volver a reunir la Orden —enumeró con los dedos y una sonrisa mordaz se escabulló por sus labios—. Creo darme una idea de cuál de todas es la que te molesta. Le dijiste que es un idiota por habernos involucrado en esto, pelearon, y ahora estás aquí, hostigando a mí (porque soy la que más cómoda te queda) para ver si suelto la lengua. Una pena que yo no sea Freddie, ¿verdad, tía?

Un denso silencio azotó en la habitación. Los ojos oscuros de su tía permanecían fijos en los suyos, de un azul verdoso idénticos a los de su madre y su hermana. Podía sentir que la estaba estudiando, como si estuviera analizando sus posibilidades. Sabía que lo que había dicho era cierto: Molly no era Fred. Si quería hacerla hablar, tendría que esforzarse un poco más, y aunque lo hiciera, sería inútil.

—¿Has conseguido lo que querías? Me refiero a esta reunión con el nuevo delegado. ¿Tu esfuerzo dio sus frutos?

La forma en la que lo dijo hizo que a Molly le hirviera la sangre.

—Tal vez. Puede que el tío Ron lo considere importante.

—¿Y valió la pena? —su rostro se suavizó; ya no quedaba nada de aquella marcada severidad que reinaba en su semblante desde que Molly ingresó en la oficina. Ahora portaba la clase de expresión que se ve en una madre preocupada porque hace un frío invernal fuera y su hijo olvidó llevarse el abrigo consigo—. ¿Valió la pena arriesgarse tanto?

—¡Por Circe! —Estalló Molly—. ¿Arriesgarme tanto? Actúas como si me hubiera enfrentado en un duelo a muerte con un mago oscuro.

—No creo que tengas idea lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser esto —dijo Hermione.

—¡La tengo! Es por eso por lo que quiero ayudar. Si Ron necesita mi ayuda, lo haré. No tengo miedo. —Al decir eso, sintió un manantial de valentía emerger de lo más profundo de su ser—. Hermione, cuando tú y los tíos se enfrentaron al Señor Tenebroso, eran incluso más jóvenes que yo. Tengo veinte años, ya no soy una niña. Deja de actuar como si lo fuera.

Hermione suspiró.

—Es diferente, Molly. Nosotros sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos. Hoy no sabemos absolutamente nada.

—Y por eso debemos averiguarlo —dijo.

—¿Qué crees que dirá Percy sobre esto? ¿O tu madre? ¿Crees que estarán contentos?

—Me importa un rábano lo que opinen mis padres. ¿O acaso a ti te importó mucho cuando les borraste la memoria a los tuyos para enfrentarte a Voldemort?

En ese momento, Molly supo que se había pasado de la raya. Una punzada de culpa le presionó el pecho y tragó saliva mientras pensaba que, si no la mataba su tía, su propia lengua lo haría.

—Tía… —comenzó—. Lo siento mucho, no quise…

—Ahórratelo, Molly. —Su rostro se había vuelto de mármol, y la pared que se había alzado entre ellas al inicio de la discusión pareció elevarse en toda su totalidad—. Lo único que quiero es que te preguntes si sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. Por un minuto deja de pensar en Ron o en la estúpida tarea que les encomendó o en que tienes algo que probar. Solo… Solo piensa que no habrá marcha atrás.

—Y no la habrá.

Las palabras salieron por sí solas, y a Molly le sorprendió la serenidad con la que había hecho aquella declaración. Al parecer, también a Hermione, que se irguió en su silla y la observó en silencio por un momento que pareció infinito. Luego se inclinó sobre su escritorio y comenzó a escribir resueltamente sobre un largo pergamino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Molly se heló en su silla, desconcertada, sin poder emitir palabra.

—Bien —dijo su tía finalmente, sin mirarla, con la voz más gélida que Molly le había escuchado jamás—. Ya puedes retirarte.


End file.
